


Capo de Tutti Capi(The BOSS of all Bosses)

by Midnight_thoughts



Series: Capo de Tutti Capi [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), BoA (Musician), IU (Musician), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, References to Drugs, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Jungkook got himself pulled into a dangerous life by being curious and now he is struggling to get out. When you come along, will the curiosity once again bite him in the ass?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is Bangtans-Baby from Tumblr. After a hiatus, I have decided to come back/ continue writing. This story is being posted here as well as AFF under my other username at the moment Gohns_Queen. I have missed this so, I'm back to just write until it becomes too much again. I hope you all enjoy! This is just a story that became branded on an idea. I hope that it blossoms into something great. Please have patience with me, I will try to upload every week depending on how much people like it. So, if you want me to crank out faster replies, I need to see lots of love.

“Family meeting.” Those were the familiar words that Jungkook came to know like the back of his hand. He stood up from the couch he was perched on beside his girlfriend, to follow her uncles and cousins into the dinning room. The door shut behind him, members moving around the oval table. At the head of the table the Don, Kwon ‘flash striker’ Jiyong sat with his legs crossed. A cigar in hand and papers stretched out in front of him. His eyes cast around the table before he looked at Jungkook who smoothly moved to sit onto his left side. Jungkook was not family, but making a stupid mistake a few years ago is what landed him caught up in such a dangerous lifestyle.

_***Flashback*** _

_“Family meeting, Hirai.” Jiyong called out to his daughter who was currently giving Jungkook googly eyes. Jungkook looked at everyone and back at Momo feeling all of their gazes on him. “What does that mean?” He asked the girl who was still staring at him as if she wasn’t sixteen but rather a ten year old girl with a crush. “It means that you will have to excuse us.” A elderly heavy set male called out to the young man. He stood up and waited for Hirai who now had her attention onto her father._

_“Hirai?” Jungkook asked onto the be stopped again._

_“No she can stay, but you are not family so you must leave.” Jiyong made it clear to the young Jungkook that he was not wanted around. The male clicked his tongue, he was a bit hurt to say the least but he was out numbered. He gripped at his jacket shaking his head and storming out the door. It seemed that each time he did come around Hirai they would have family meetings. So much to the point that Jungkook and Hirai fought behind it. One day Hirai tried to plead his case, which resulted in her mother slapping her across the cheek from being disobedient. Jungkook, who had been ease dropping because of his curiosity had stormed into the room and stood up for the girl. The mother, was rather upset and wanted to banish him, but Jiyong saw potential. Especially if he wanted to protect his baby girl._

_“You know what? How about you stay with us. You’re old enough to handle the truth. But if you do stay, know that it may have consequences.” Jiyong said with a smile. Oh how Jungkook should have listened, but he did not and now those consequences included his indebt to one of S. Korea’s most dangerous mobs._

~

“Today we have business to talk about with the Kim family. Big boy two fingers wants to meet at the Midnight speakeasies this weekend. I say, we go hear him out. Our family has ties with his family, our children knows each other. Does anyone have a reason as to why we should not take up this offer?

“Can he be trusted?” Tabi asked as he folded his hands together leaning forward into his chair.

“You’ve known two fingers as long as I have. And he-“ Jiyong taps his left shoulder twice to indicate Jungkook smiled. “Knows his son very well. If push comes to shove, we can send in the back up crew.” Jiyong cooed softly.

Code names were always something the mob ran by. Everyone had a set nickname that they used. Because they were the elders of the group, Jiyong, Tabi and a few others had code names. Jungkook, Hirai and other people had body motions or signals that gave away their positions and who they were. This way, if the house was ever tapped and they could not find the bug, it was easy for the agents to know what the adults were doing. But not the kids.

“I say we give it a try. We can also pair up those two and knockers.” Daesung called out as he looked over at Haesol who nodded.

“Then it’s settled. You, will be at my right side once your festivities end.” Jiyong told Jungkook. The male gave a bow of his head and a sweet smile before he stood up and exited the room going to find Hirai.

“Are you sure that the kid will pull through?” Tabi asked watching the male shut the door behind him.

“He is young. He is a charmer. He is what we need. If we can distract agents and anyone else who puts their noses in our empires. Even if we have to take the fall, no one will ever suspect them of running our businesses. It’s all about who fits the profiles and neither of them do. Which is why I brought him into this game, he will make us rich. Just you watch. He will be unstoppable.” Jungkook smirked against the door, standing back up straight before Hirai jumped onto the male causing him to stumble slightly against the wall. He looked up at his lover turning her over to press her against the wall. The female pressed her lips against his almost eagerly and his hands moved to cup at her ass cheeks pulling her closer to his body.

“You’re such a sneaky princess.” The male breathed out against her lips pressing their forehead’s together.

“I could say the same to you. How about instead of sneaking around and spying on my father, your put that face to good and use and go down on me?” Jungkook only smirked at the though before he slipped his hand down her body to cup at her clothed cunt humming in delight.

“As much as I would want to make you scream my name for your daddy to hear, I have practice I need to attend and so do you, right?” Jungkook asked dropping the pouty girl onto her feet causing her to huff.

“Fine, but you owe me later.” She called out walking off twisting her hips as a way to provoke the male.

“I’ll make sure to give you what you want and more.” Jungkook called out grabbing at his keys and leaving the house to head towards the soccer field.

When the male arrived, he parked his car besides his best friends car, Kim Namjoon. He got out and jogged his way through the entrance of the locker rooms to go towards a locker. “Well there he is! Baby girl not holding you up today I see.” Namjoon taunted the male as he changed into sweats and a tank top.

“She never holds him down too long, we all know why he stays with her.” Yoongi scoffed lightly as he snatched his shirt from Namjoon who was once again trying to flirt with him and wear his clothes.

“Just like you and I know why we can’t work out.” Yoongi muttered lightly as he put on his shirt.

“Eloping is always an option as well.” Jungkook gave a chuckle as he pushed his hair back and put a headband on to keep his hair from getting into his face as he worked out.

“Says the male who can’t even figure out his own options.” Namjoon muttered as he laced up his shoes.

“Back off and give him a break. Your father owns your mob. That’s the only reason you have any sort of freedom.” Taehyung muttered causing all of them to nod in agreement.

“But here I am not apart of that life. Here, I am just Jungkook and all of you are about to get your asses kicked in football.” Jungkook stuck out his tongue as he ran outside towards the field.

The practice was what the male needed and more. Being able to run until his bones burned from the fire of moving. Having the wind kiss onto his sweat covered skin giving him a gentle breeze. Being able to juke his partner or simply stop a play from getting made- being in charge. That’s what the male loved the most. Owning it all, calling the shots. His team worked well together too. Everyone knew their roles sure, but everyone knew each other’s moves and steps so that if a play had to be changed last minute, they could accommodate one another. Jiyong did not like the way they did this, he told Jungkook it was never wise for someone to know his next move. But these were people Jungkook had grew up with, before he knew anything about them, they were his home. So, he did not mind when it came to them.

“Alright boys huddle around.” The coach barked at the men as the last ball was kicked a few yards from the goal. “This Friday’s game is very important. It is the last game to decide if we will make the playoffs. So far, we have had a winning streak, no losses and though one should not hurt us, we want that streak to stand until we make and beat the league. So that means, get your grades, rest on Thursday and Friday. No funny business and if you’re not able to hold up your stamina no sex.” The coach warned in a stern voice causing a few groans and protests among the crowd. “If nothing else, give me five more laps and you are free to go.”

~

“Are you excited for Friday?” Jimin asked Jungkook who shrugged his shoulders slightly with a soft smile while he focused his attention on the male.

“I am a bit nervous, but I am also very confident in my team.” Jungkook admitted. “I’m more nervous thinking about all the final tests we will have to start preparing for. I know that it won’t be anything different from what we have been doing, but I’m ready to be a senior so that I can graduate.

“You mean so that you could leave?” Jimin corrected the younger male who seemed to let his shoulders hunch as he nodded.

“The farther I get into this lifestyle, the more I wonder if I will every truly be free. The worst part isn’t even pretending to love Hirai anymore- it’s getting comfortable with the whole lie. And if my father- the top lawyer here mind you found out I was doing things like this. He probably would’ve shipped me off a long time ago.” Jungkook groaned as he took out his geometry book out from his backpack.

“That would make a cute story. Getting shipped off to the foreign land and falling in love.” Jimin batted his eyelashes causing the male to shove playfully at his shoulder. Jimin was the only one who knew Jungkook’s secret. That he hated it. He put on a ruse in front of the others and sure all of them wanted to pursue their own dreams. But Namjoon and Yoongi were both fine with this lifestyle. And Jungkook would be okay with it, if he did not have to take orders. But considering he did, and he had to do some dirty work. He would rather another life with another ending. But for now what could he do? He was stuck there being watched as if he was a test subject, and it made it worse that his girlfriend was head over heels for him.

“Something will give, it will work out. It has too.” Jungkook whispered softly as both men trotted to class.

Math was a least favorite subject for the male. He sucked at it, and the more complex it got, the more frustrated he became. As the men entered into the classroom, Jungkook saw Hirai sitting with her best friend Daehyun causing him to breathe out a sigh of relief. She was so busy talking about clothes that she did not notice him coming in. Jimin ran to another mutual friend, Kim Taehyung sitting at the table behind Jungkook’s meaning he was alone. The male went to perch himself upon the stool looking at Professor Sora.

“Well class, before we start I want to do something today. I know you all hate this when it’s your turn but I find it appropriate for you to step out of your comfort zones, even when you do not want to. So we have a new student, Y/N please come in and introduce yourself.” Professor Sora gave a warm smile. In walked a girl, who made Jungkook perk up instantly. She was beautiful. Her hair was up in curls pinned to her scalp, she worse a high waist skirt with a loose button down blue shirt tucked in. The wrist of the shirt had ruffles around it and she had on black block heels. Light makeup on her features, and she had piercings in her ears.

“Hello everyone, my name is Y/N and I am a junior transferred from the States. Please take care of me, and I hope we can get along well.” The female gave another bow of her head and Jungkook felt his blood run cold. Looking back at Jimin who was clearly interested in the girl as well, they made eye contact and Jungkook smiled from ear to ear. Maybe his little cheese story would be a reality. The whole class greeted the female and Sora pointed her to the seat right next to Jungkook. Jungkook who was too caught up in the girl walking towards him, failed to notice the way Hirai snarled at the girl or gave him warning looks as well. The female moved to perch herself right beside Jungkook, taking off her backpack she looked at the male with another warm smile.

“And who might you be?” She asked in a soft warm tone, trying to whisper in fear of disrupting the teacher.

“I’m Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” That dimpled smile and friendly face would be what pulled you in for a world of betrayal and heartache. If only you had knew it at that time, you would have never taken a sea. Or would you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, work got to me this week. Enjoy!

You sat there, your legs shaking and fingers fiddling with one another. Every now and again you would peak out of the window before your head was back ducking down and you were zoning back out into your own mind. Everything was going to change now, everything was going to be different. And even if some positive start happening who was to say that the end game was for the best? The more your mind drifted to that forbidden sadness, the more your unrest started to rise. Your father, your mother. Your sister. They would all be okay right? _Hopefully_ , your head screamed at you. And as if the thoughts could not get any worse, images of them dead quickly flashed across your mind.

“Phew.” A puff of air passed your lips as you sat back against the seat of the plane. The voices of the flight attendant started to fill the surroundings provoking you to become alert once more. You sat up and gathered at your belongings- which sadly was not a lot right now. A brand spanking new cellphone which had the contacts of your family and their new numbers. You had three suitcases full of clothes but you had to leave the rest back at home. You didn’t even have no more than a couple of thousand won to get you on your way. It had to seem like you were still close by, like you were home and living life normally every day. You could see the clouds slowly covering the windows as the plane started to descended downwards to the Incheon landing in Seoul. You looked downwards, watching the world and objects slowly come into view once more. A soft smile on your facial features not even displaying your teeth. You had always dreamed about coming back to this place one day, but you always thought it would be a happier time, you would be with family and loved ones. But maybe, maybe that had to exist simply in your dreams for now.

When the plane finally came to a stop, you gathered majority of your belongings from the compartment above your head and stood up following the long line of people that existed the plane one by one. Your jelly legs carried you slowly down the steps one by one, the buzz of people talking and walking around you making you feel isolated as you continued with quick steps towards the airport. You pushed the sun glasses down onto your eyes as you surveyed the area making sure it was safe. _“If you see anything at all strange- ANYTHING, you run, little Boseog.”_ Your father’s voice rang out into your head making you sigh gently. Little jewel. The nickname that landed you in such a predicament.

At the baggage claim, you tried without much success to find your luggage. Nothing was popping up. You continued to walk further down the conveyer belt trying to see if maybe you were at the wrong sections of where it should be located. People were pushing, moving all around you to get their things and go to see their loved ones and escape such a busy place. You on the other hand, were stuck there in utter confusion and despair trying to figure out if maybe you forgot to load up everything- that maybe this was all some sick bad dream. Stepping back from the crowd, you could feel the unsettled feeling take over you. What if someone got your bag? If those people had managed to read through your father’s lies. Or worse, what if he WAS truly dead! And because you had not been able to reach out to them you did not know?

You moved to sit down on a bench, finally lifting up your glasses to reveal your face. A long drawn out sigh escaped your lips as you thought of your options. You could go and ask someone for help, but what if everyone was on it? Fear plagued your body and it was as if all of your training that your father had taught you, suddenly went out the window. What exactly were you going to do now?

“Y/n?” A soft low tone asked you causing your head to snap up, eyes bewildered as you stare at the man in front of you. He had three suitcases- your suitcases and it caused your bottom lip to quiver. You braced yourself for an attack. You were ready to fight, if you died- you were going to die with honor and you were going to take out as many as you could. The moment your hands gripped at the seat one either side of you the male lifted up both of his hands.

“Boseog- I’m not here to hurt you.” He said quietly and you sat there puzzled. Puzzled and realizing that.. He was a very handsome man. His hair was combed back and it was blonde. He had an undercut and you could tell that his hair was dyed because where the undercut was, there was specs of black there. He was tall, maybe 6’0 flat? Maybe a bit taller. He was built too. Defined muscles under his white crew neck. Veins slightly popping out on his skin. He had on baggy blue jeans and white sneakers, but despite such a tough guy appearance, his toothy grin instantly made you feel secured.

“Mathew.” You said almost as if your memories were coming back. Your dad had informed you that there would be someone to help you along the way once you reached Seoul. He would be swore to your side to protect you always, he would be the one to turn to and confide in. He had to lay down his life, in order to protect you. It sounded like a great catch, but looking at the male, you didn’t know if this was a blessing or a curse. You looked at your phone, before you stood up slowly and frowned. “Why did you take my bags like that? I was worried.” You muttered gently stepping towards him.

The male opened his arms wide and scooped you into a big hug before he kissed all over your face, causing you to become bewildered and a little flustered. Your ears heating up as you tired to push back against him. He squeezed you against his chest ducking his face down to press his lips against your ear. “Just play along, if people are watching, they can go back and report anything. How about we go talk over some food hmm? Order in, or restaurant. You get to choose.” He smiled pulling back to watch your rosy cheeks causing him to give a crooked smirk.

“Well, this sounds like a catch. If we go in public, we will have to use code words yes?” You asked with a tilt of your head causing a laugh to spill from his lips as the male gripped at your shoulders and nodded his head.

“That is true, but you will have to learn how to be in public and do that anyways now that you are no longer so close to your family. Here, you have less security, but do not think that your father nor I do not have anyone watching you. It’s just, if we give the appearance of you being still alive. You need to appear normal.. You may also want to consider doing something different to your appearance.” Mathew looked you over once more and your eyes shifted around the place to look and see what you could look like. Your appearance had never changed, it was who you were. You liked pastel colors and skirts. Sometimes you liked dresses even. Your clothes were never that edgy but maybe that could be what you needed?

“I have an idea.” You announced with a rather mischievous smile taking the male’s hand. “Where is your closet tattoo parlor?” You asked in curiosity causing the male to raise both of his eyebrows before a grin broke out past his lips. He tugged you forward and you grabbed at one suitcase, allowing him to roll one and place the other on his back.

~

“How do I look?” You asked with a rather proud grin as you exited from Mathew’s bathroom to find the male lounging on the couch. He had just ordered take out sushi rolls and fried rice for the both of you. The male sucked in air as he looked you over nodding his head.

“Damn, you looked good before but- I like this edginess. No one will be able to tell it is you that’s for sure.” He applauded you and you gripped at the sides of the skirt doing a curtsey bow grinning.

The whole afternoon had been an ordeal. You ended up getting your septum pierced as well as your ear along your left cartilage. You did not want to be too crazy with the face piercings since you still had to go to a prestigious college to keep your grades up. You had opted out for regular earrings and moved to get gauges in your ear. Nothing large- just a small size up from regular piercings.

After you went through getting the piercings- and chosen out new decorations for them when a month ended, Mathew ended up dragging you to a saloon. He wanted you to dye your hair, but you both knew that even just dying it would not throw off people to who you were. You sat there and argued about your options until a lady suggested that you cut your hair if you were simply wanting to try a new look- that it would always grow back in a few months. Mathew was all for it, you were a pouty princess. It was so bad that the male grabbed his own phone to call your father to tell on you. That was the only reason you agreed to have it done. Thankfully, the lady had mercy and she only cut it to rest against the top of your shoulders. You hated the short length but it would do for now. You did not really have a choice.

After the hairstyle, you both went to the mall, to look for you some new clothes. And that was where you drew the line. The male tried to get you to change your style but you knew that you would not end up happy or last long if you gave up completely on being you. So you agreed to get some of the clothes that you wanted, as well as trying out some edgy styles that you and both found appealing. You felt a bit bad that a male- was having more style then you but it was okay to learn a thing or two from other people. The worst part of all of it was the male paying for your things. You did not like the idea that a man had to take care of you. The only male you ever even let get away with it was your father because you couldn’t really go against someone of his power and outside of that, he was your dad. And once use of that nickname that he gave you and it was all that you needed in order to feel better.

When you had got the clothes, you played dress up but you weren’t feeling it, which led you to spend your money getting the one thing nobody could out smart you in. Makeup. You loved cosmetics and beauty products, you even wanted to make products for every person of every color because you knew the importance in feeling beautiful and of course, everyone deserved to feel more than beautiful in their own time. Once you got to the male’s house, you ended up trying out your outfits and getting a feel of it considering you would be starting school soon.

When you were in the bathroom, you had played with a curler that you had brought along with a straightener. You curled your hair and that made you feel better about the light and dark colors mixing over your head. Next you played with the makeup you had brought trying the different pallets. You ended up pressing fake dots on your face to pass them off as freckles to really throw off anyone who had gotten close to your face. You felt like you were an sexy alternate version of yourself while still maintaining the image and name of yourself. At Mathew’s praise, you moved to change back into sweats and a graphic T-shirt that had the multicolored words Bursters on it. One of your all time favorite rock bands.

It was a little weird. You had spent so much money essentially starting your life over. And the worse part of it, was that you were going to be living  in the same condos as Mathew.  His place was spacious and nice, two bedrooms and a wide kitchen. He had a side full of windows showing off the view of the city. He had enough space to start a little family but it was just him. You were going to live a floor above him, because you loved to swim and your dad took that into consideration when he chose your placing. It would also be easier for Mathew to run upstairs to your rescue versus trying to jump down stairs at a time and hurt himself with being clumsy or worse, the enemy set up traps for him. And last but not least, you could not live beside the male because if it were discovered that you did, they would run background checks on everyone and connect the dots. But here, this way, you were displaced a whole flight above him. It would be cast off by not smart men as just a coincidence.

“So, where do you want to start?” Mathew asked you as he slapped a hand on your knee to give it a gently comforting squeeze.

“I don’t mind. I just.. I just need to know everything.” You said softly as you looked at the TV and the images flashing across the screen though you were not really paying attention to what seemed to be going on in the show.

“Well, not that you are here- I am  your ally. Whatever you need, and whenever you need it you come to me. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to family and friends who are connected to your dad’s chain. These people have been laying low and taking over the ranks for a long time. But because they have stayed underground and not gotten greedy no other mobster knows about them. And they will be able to help you in areas that I cannot since majority of them are older.” Mathew grinned as he continued to talk. “Now, you need to call your dad tonight and talk to him, let him know that you are safe and sound because you may be feeling a round of things but I bet it is tearing him up on the inside to not know what’s going on with you now. On to the rules. Here your name is Kim Minji. It’s something sweet and easy and very different from Boseog. We went rounds on trying to incorporate that name into your name but it’s too risky. We will still address you as Y/N whenever you are not around others. But in settings such as school and dates your name is Minji. Please remember that y/n.” Mathew looked at you with urgency and you could only nod your head trying to digest everything.

“Remember to talk in codes whenever you are unsure of what is going on. Even if it’s over a payment or a piece of bread. If it’s anything that ties you back to your home, you must be careful. If it is every noted that you are here, then I am more than sure the will bug the place to find you. Then we go to sign language okay? But until then. You do not have to worry much. These are just precautions in case stuff gets that bad. For now, we will just take it slow.” He looks at you expectantly as if he was trying to see if you were still following him. You needed your head quickly and wrinkled your nose.

“The last thing we need to discuss is us. I have signed you up for classes. The semester started a little over a week ago so I placed you in classes that I have as for as electives. As far as your major and minor classes you have to deal with those on your own okay? We have a handful of classes together so when I see you, I will immediately greet you. That way we can establish a friendship to everyone. Act just like you acted today and you’ll be fine.” When the male said that, you slapped at his shoulder and started to punch on his arms causing him to howl in laughter and grimace until he gripped at your hands pinning you down. “You will be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you okay?”

“You’re doing so much for me, and risking a lot. I feel very bad that all of this has been asked of you. I know that you probably did not have a choice so thank you.” You said earnestly.

“I had a choice.” The male intervened. “But, I heard the story. Your dad is trying to protect you so he pulled you out right now. It’s smart, you can still grow and learn other things under the mob but he knows what is best for you right now. It’s not to say you will not ever see him again. But you’re so young, and these gangsters will kill any and everyone or worse torture you. You are your dad’s daughter first. And he recognizes that. I just hate that I did not realize you’d be this cute. I would’ve proposed the idea of marrying me.” Mathew cooed and you hit at him harder as you squirmed free. Your cheeks a blaze as you frowned and looked at the TV. The male smiled and reached a hand over to ruffle your hair before he placed your phone in your lap. Giving him one last look, you gripped at your phone and headed off.

~

“Remember to brush up your hangul.”

“Yes dad.”

“Remember not to chew too much food at once.”

“Yes dad.”

“Please make sure that you do not fall in love.”

“Oh my god! DAD!” You yelled out causing a sound of laughter to ring out through the other end of your phone. “It seems like you haven’t lost your humor.” You frowned kicking at the rails on Mathew’s patio. Your father sighed softly and cleared his throat.

“I just miss you already, my Boseog. I know that you are in a good place, and I have no doubt that you will be safe. But I cannot help but regret part of my actions.” Your father gave a grave sigh and you gave a soft smile.

“Daddy. I’m fine really. I’m your Boseog. And Ginger is your little root. We know what to do. I can’t say that I’ve always been a proud mob daughter. But I’m proud to be YOUR daughter. To be the daughter of Steve the Tiger Choi. We will always be family and I will always stand beside you. Ginger is in France having the time of her life. I’m here, in Seoul and Mathew is very nice to me so far. It will all be okay.” You grinned softly looking out over the twinkling lights that seemed to calm you down since you first got there. You and your father talked for a bit longer until he was trying to form sentences in the midst of being half asleep. You bid each other goodnight, and you let him take a nap since you knew the time delay was killing him.

Once you went back inside, Mathew had the food laid out for you already. He rubbed his hands together ushering you closer to him. The moment you sat down beside him, he started to dig into his food and you were not far from behind him. After the food was devoured and you both were sick to your stomachs from eating too much, you watched a movie called Spirited Away and only when it was really late did the male tuck you into his bed and sleep on the couch instead since he was sure that you probably would not want to be alone on your first night.

~

The morning was hectic. You had woken up late, after Mathew had attempted to wake you up but opted to set his bedside table alarm that would get you up surely. He had made you breakfast and went out first. But now that he was gone, you were more nervous than ever. You started at step one which was to shower. You ended up deciding to blow dry your hair and curl it. Your next objective was to do your makeup and freckles. Once you had that, it was down to choosing an outfit. You went for a light pastel blue shirt that had ruffles on the ends around your wrists and a high waist pink skirt that was ruffled. You had put on some black block heels. You looked in the mirror giving yourself five self-talks before your eyes so happened to look at the bathroom clock that indicated you had two hours before class in session.

You caught a bus and that took an hour of your time. When you were finally at the school, you moved to go towards the office of administration. You got your picture taken and your ID. You then got your schedule more than happy to learn you had voice lessons as well as a photography class. Your major was cosmetics but you loved film and music so you wanted to double minor in both. You looked at your wrist and headed across campus towards your first class when you noticed that the time was nearing the start of class.

“My name is Kim Minji.” You told the professor with a bow of your head. The woman laughed and bowed back before she pulled you into a hug whispering gently.

“I will take care of you well, y/n. Your father called me this morning. I’m glad to have you.” The woman said with a warm smile. Her brown eyes piercing yours and though she was friendly even you could feel the coldness that could come from her if someone crossed her the wrong way.

“Ah, thank you professor.” You said softly wondering just how many people did your father know and if he knew that many why were you running? She informed you that you would be speaking in front of the class, and you were rather scared but you were ready to start another chapter of your life. You heard the professor tell the class about you, and you felt butterflies in your stomach so bad that they were about to jump out of your throat. You shut your eyes and took a deep breath before you walked from her office into the classroom smiling at everyone.

“Hello everyone, my name is Kim Minji and I am a junior transferred from the States. Please take care of me, and I hope we can get along well.” You called out with a smile bowing your head before you were directed to go sit by some young man who had an empty seat next to him. You had noticed that he had been staring rather dumbfoundedly at you, so you decided to make small conversation.

“And who might you be?” You asked in a soft warm tone, trying to whisper in fear of disrupting the teacher.

“I’m Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” The male replied giving you a wink before he moved to look forward.

“Well despite such exciting news, I have to announce that in a few days we will begin another major project. So I hope you will all remember to take this one serious. I would hate to have anyone else repeat this grade. For now though, please open your textbooks to page thirty five.” The woman said and you groaned softly. Turning to look at the male, his sharp jawline caught you off guard. His brown hair falling into his eyes. When he turned to look at you, he gave you a smile and those dimples drew you in.

“I-need to look on with you, I don’t have my book.” You said softly giving a friendly smile. You almost, almost fell for it. But you needed to stay focus and get your classes first. Attractive boys secondly. Although you had to say, he looked very good in that white button down shirt and those black skinny jeans seemed to hug his thighs in the perfect way.

“No problem, anything else you need, let me know Minji.” The male said your name (fake name) so easily. It almost pained you to hear it slip past his lips. But your smile was never wavering as you shifted closer to him to look at the book and take a few notes. When the class was over you thanked the male and watched his friends huddle closer to you as well as a blonde headed girl.

“There you are baby! I missed you all class!” She whined as she wrapped her arms around the male’s neck from behind causing her short dress to rise up before she sent a glare towards you. You gave a loud laugh before you grabbed at your bag.

“What’s so funny new girl?” She spat at you. You clicked your tongue and gripped onto the backpack that Mathew gave you, it was metallic and so fucking shiny it delighted you in every way.

“My name is not new girl, its Minji, whoever the hell you are. And I just find it so funny that you missed him but at the beginning of class you were not even concerned with him. I may be new but I was not born yesterday, and despite you not seeing me, I stood at that door and watched you.” You scoffed slightly before you gave Jungkook a smile. “Hope I wasn’t a bother. I’ll have my book next time. I’ll see you Wednesday, unless my seat will be taken.” You teased with a sly smirk thrown at his girlfriend. She was upset, you could see the anger in her eyes. Jungkook was smiling and his friends were hyping you up the moment you strutted off.

On into your next class, it was a same repeat of addressing the class and telling them who you were. But this time, you were delighted because he was telling the truth. Sitting close to the front, Mathew was smiling widely at you with the desk next to him empty as you went to go sit beside him.

“Sleep well?” Mathew asked after history was over and you nodded your head yawning slightly. “The jet lag is the worse. But I’ll be fine.” You muttered.

“Well, we have one more class and after that we can go get lunch right?” He asked and you nodded your head.

“Yeah let’s.”

~

“She did what.” Mathew asked once more with his mouth full of food as you filled him in on everything that happened throughout your day. He was in your condo this time, a bag of fast food between you both. He was going to sleep over tonight.

“Yeah. I misseeedddd you~” You called out dramatically like she did with a sigh. The male shook his head taking another bite of his burger before he sucked it down with a drink.

“Y/n. You need to be careful of her.” He said and you waved your hands around.

“I am not afraid of some jealous lover that can’t even have enough courage to keep her head up and walk around like a bad bitch. It’s her fault if she is intimidated.” You ranted slightly feeling yourself turn red. The male shook his head and sighed gripping at your hands making you look at him and shut up. The touch slightly making your skin prickle.

“Boseog.” Mathew said with seriousness letting his eyes scan your face. “You don’t have to be wary of her because she threw a fit. You have to be wary of her because her father is Kwon ‘flash striker’ Jiyong. And he is one of the people that wants to apply pressure onto your dad and my own father. If he finds out who you are from his princess being upset at you and jealous. Not only will your life be in trouble but so will Jungkook’s because he doesn’t even know about her lifestyle. Nobody does unless you’re in the family. Please be careful.” Mathew urged you and you nodded your head, feeling like your once fun night was now a gloomy cloud of disbelief.


End file.
